100 SasuNaru Drabbles Let's Make This Last Forever
by AttentionDeficitDisorder
Summary: 100 SasuNaru drabbles. Sasuke and Naruto explore the different types of love they've been deprived of and how it leaves them feeling. Fluff, angst and humour await as the two teens battle to find out what this thing they crave so much means.
1. Introduction

**A/N I saw one of those "100 Prompts" things and decided to write 100 drabbles. They'll probably be SasuNaru, but there may be others. Don't worry, I'll always warn you :3. The number and prompt will be in the chapter name, but I guess I'll remind you all again XD. Here we go!**

**Prompt #1. Introduction.**

Everyone knew who Sasuke was. Sasuke was Sasuke, always there; like a silent but beautiful piece of furniture. The gene pool had blessed, (or cursed) Sasuke with stunning looks. An intricate mix of his mother and masculinity that came with his sex, the smooth face of youth and a way of looking right through you made you think of a pedigree horseor a good looking jerk. Few thought the latter.

Everyone knew who Naruto was. Naruto was Naruto, always there; like an elephant with verbal diarrhea in a china shop. An unknown deity had bestowed Naruto with good looks toom masculine yet soft features, but six whisker-like scars that instantly defined him if the jumpsuit and shock of blond hair hadn't already. Naruto was loud, annoying and hated. People either saw him as a kid begging for attention, or the Kyuubi incarnate; ready to snap up an innocent villager or wreck havoc on peaceful Konohagakure. Many thought the latter.

The first time Naruto really saw Sasuke was when he was walking home along the waterways and happened to glance to his left, spotting a small kid with coal black hair sitting on the edge of a pier. Naruto had studied the back of this guy and decided that he didn't know him, and therefore he should go and say hello. He jumped down the steep hill and landed on the pier with a heavy thud. Sasuke turned around and raised an eyebrow at the colourful tangle of limbs that lay sprawled just behind him. Naruto clambered to his feet, trademark grin in place.

"Hey! Sorry for startling you! Hidden bumps, don't you know! Uzumaki's the name, ninja's the game!"

Sasuke studied him as though he'd just fallen from a cloud.

"... Uchiha."

Naruto's grin faltered for a second as he remembered the rumor attached to the name. A rumor so terrible it had reached even his name.

"Can I call you Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke looked slightly offended.

"Does that mean I have to call you Naruto-kun?"

"Hey! That's not nice!"

Sasuke had merely sniffed. Naruto pouted and then sat down next to him.

"How did you know my name?"

Sasuke looked at him with a calculating eye.

"My father talked about you once. I overheard."

Naruto grinned.

"Wow! What did he say? Your dad's the head of the police force! That's so cool!"

"Was."

Oops. Naruto winced and rubbed the back of his head.

"Was, is, he'll still be remembered!"

The almost unnoticeable softening in Sasuke's eyes was all he needed to go on.

"So, what did you hear?"

"That you were the Kyuubikid, that I should be protected against you and that you were going to kill us all one day," said Sasuke, ticking off the points on his fingers. Naruto's grin turned into a slack-jawed gasp of disbelief.

"Wha-at? That's... That's stupid!"

"To be honest, I agree with you. You're not nearly powerful to wipe out an entire village and you couldn't kill me either... But I don't what what a Kyuubikid is. Maybe you have a bloodline technique, like me."

Naruto was momentarily distracted.

"What's that?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and started to speak as if he was reading it out a textbook.

"A bloodline technique is something in your blood that makes you do special jutsus. My Fa-... _I_ will be able to use the Sharingan. The uh... The Hyuuga's have the Byakugen and... Oh, the Aburame's have something with beetles."

"Wow! What do I have? Kyuubukid? I bet it's _really _powerful!_"_

Sasuke glanced at Naruto.

"It must be. My father sounded scared."

"Wow!"

Naruto was grinning fit to burst; words exploding out of him,

"I can't wait! I'm going to be the Hokage one day, you know!"

Sasuke snorted.

"You can't be the Hokage."

"Why not? Your dad's scared of me and so is the whole village! 'Cept you."

"I'm not afraid of anyone."

Naruto looked down, hesitating for a second.

"I am..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Who are you scared of?"

"... I'm a little afraid of everyone. 'Cept you."

"Why?"

Naruto forced on a grin, turning to Sasuke and sticking his thumb up in a I'm Fine! Pose.

"Eh, it's nothing!"

"... You don't seem to be the type who's scared of nothing."

"Ehh... Well... Sometimes they hit me, or throw stuff. And, and once, on the night of the festival where people celebrate the fox being killed, a group of people came in and attacked me."

Sasuke was now staring fully at Naruto, aghast.

"... Why would they do that?"

"I don't know... I guess... I guess it's that Kyuubikid I have!"

Sasuke frowned in concern.

"Did they hurt you badly?"

"Well... Uh... Here and there. But this big red thing appeared and I fainted. When I woke up, they were gone."

"A big red thing?"

"Yeah! Hey, maybe it's the Kyuubikid! Wow!"

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes."

Naruto chanced a quick sideways look and blushed as he caught Sasuke still staring at him.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun... You're really popular, how come you're not sitting with your friends?"

Sasuke snorted.

"They're not my friends. They just follow me. Sakura's the worst."

"Wha-at!? But Sakura-san's so pretty!"

"She's annoying."

"She loves _you_."

"Wish she didn't."

Naruto shook his head and smiled, seeing the argument would get nowhere. He thought for a second and grinned.

"Friends shouldn't quarrel!"

"... Friends?"

"We're friends, right?"

Sasuke looked him straight in the eyes, making Naruto's stomach do a funny flip as he waited for the most important answer he'd ever needed.

"Friends... Fine."

Naruto's grin erupted into a full force beam.

"ALRIGHT! My first friend! Wow! This is so cool!"

Sasuke smiled.

"You're my first friend too. I guess we're not so different after all... Sharingan and Kyuubikid, powerful... And... No parents..."

Naruto's grin slipped.

"Yeah... No parents... I guess we'll just have to be _best _friends to make it up!"

Sasuke half smiled at him.

"Your optimism is slightly annoying."

"Your sadness is depressing!"

"Hn. Idiot."

Naruto leaped up, finger pointing accusingly at Sasuke, mouth wide open and eyes popping.

"WHATDIDYOUJUSTSAY!?"

**A/N So, here it is! The first of many XD I hope it was IC. I know they're not best friends all the way through, and they end up arch rivals but I think that they could've been at that age. Which is about seven or whenever Sasuke's parents had just died. Please, Read and Review! I'll write more if you do :3!**


	2. Love

**A/N I am still working on AttentionDeficitDisorder! It's just slow going XD! Sorry!**

**Well, here's number two in the series! **

**Prompt #2. Love**

Naruto had never known pure undiluted love that came from a parent or a member of family, but he could imagine it felt like a gigantic, soft hug that stole your breath away and made your eyes clog with tears of happiness. Sasuke had known pure undiluted love. His mother had lavished it upon him and so had his father, in a sense. Sasuke knew what love felt like, but Itachi had stolen all of that from him and made the feeling a distant, wonderful dream.

The withdrawal of love had left Naruto loud and over the top in an attempt to convert attention into something much deeper. When that failed, attention was the next best thing whether it was good or bad. Practical jokes became his forte and the attention he received made him feel better, but not whole. The constant feeling of being an outcast made him crave the mere touch of someone else, unless the touch was not a kind one. Despite the ice cold exterior Sasuke craved the warmth of touch almost as much as Naruto, even while he rejected Sakura again and again. Her love didn't make him feel warm.

Their minds set on their goals, the only time romance had ever graced their thoughts was in that curious moment between awareness and sleep; leaving them with a vague sense of loss. In the harsh light of day it was easily squashed. The thoughts of first kisses and partners were only briefly touched, Naruto proclaiming his fake love of Sakura so openly because he knew that if she accepted him he'd feel warm for the first time, even though she so constantly refused him.

It seemed that Sasuke who had everything he wanted was going, subtly, out of his way to thwart Naruto of Sakura's warmth. Naruto responded in the one way he knew would make Sasuke react. Intense annoyance. Glaring not two inches away from his rival's face had slightly softened the blow of the newest let down and given him a brief twist of pleasure to see Sasuke's eyes narrow in irritation. Naruto had not counted on being knocked from behind and sent flying into Sasuke, smashing lips against lips in the sudden loss of balance. The electric snap of instant heat that shot through their systems leaving them slightly weak kneed and wide eyed was quickly squashed by the harsh gasp and silence of the crowd, rejection of a different kind.

The sound of a single footstep was all they needed to break the spell that seemed to wrap around them and tie them into place. They jerked away from each other, avoiding eyes, and pretended to retch and gag in an attempt to say, "Hey, woah, ew!"

Naruto paid for his warmth while Sasuke didn't. The relentless fists of the pretty Sakura-chan hammered home the message that he would always be rejected, he'd never find love and he would certainly never again feel the warmth that had pooled in his chest. The few tears that leaked out weren't only physical pain. As he couldn't hit Sakura-chan back all there was to do was to curl into a ball and try to lessen the pain of the blows.

A quick glance at Sasuke showed him sitting as cool as a cucumber, ignoring the yelps of Naruto and the growling of the rest of the girls laying into the small orange clad boy. Naruto had never felt a bigger welling of hatred before. How dare that boy who'd only lost his parents sit there. How dare that boy who knew love and had it lavished on him every day so willingly by a thousand girls just sit there. How dare that boy get everything Naruto wanted.

But that spark had caught the bundle of dry wood that was Naruto's heart. A tiny, tiny smouldering ember had nestled into the depths of the pile, waiting to be fanned into life by someone who cared. All it needed was time.

**A/N There you go :3 Have another one XD.**


	3. Light

**A/N. So. My computer's dead. I have no internet. My brother's computer is a spazz. And I've lost all my documents. SHOOT ME NOW! PLEASE!**

**Prompt #3: Light.**

One of the worst things to wake up to is a thumping headache, light in your eyes and no memory of the previous night. The second worst thing to wake up to is a thumping headache, light in your eyes and every humiliating moment of the previous night waiting to smack you around for a bit.

Naruto, predictably, was not too pleased to wake up on a floor, not his floor but a floor, with no shirt, a thumping headache, direct sunlight and no memory of why this had happened. With any luck it hadn't, and this was just a really bad dream. Naruto lay very still and tried not to aggravate his head. There was something warm and heavy on his stomach which he hadn't noticed. He slowly cracked open an eye, wincing at the light and peering down onto what was on him.

An… Arm? A pale, slender, glowing arm. A real arm. He'd defiantly seen that arm before. Naruto slowly, slowly turned his head to see who this arm belonged too. It seemed like the owner was also shirtless. A mass of black obscured his vision. Black hair, pale arm-

Naruto's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"Sa-Sasuke?"

There was a low groan from who he assumed was Sasuke.

"What… What the hell are you doing?"

Sasuke thumped his arm down on Naruto, clearing wanting him to shut up.

"Don't shout…"

Naruto had just received the same warning from his own agonizing head.

"… Can you move?"

"No… Not yet…"

Naruto groaned and slowly lowered his throbbing head.

"What happened?"

There was a dry snort from Sasuke.

"We drank too much, idiot."

"Ugh… We didn't… I mean… Nothing happened, right?"

Apart from waking up on top of each other, bare-chested and incredibly hung over. There was a nasty pause from Sasuke.

"I… Don't think so."

"You can't remember?!"

"Well you obviously can't either!"

There was a loud crash from the kitchen causing Naruto and Sasuke to let out twin groans and make an effort to grab their aching heads.

"Owww…"

There was no way in hell either of them could move for a while. Naruto started to drift back into sleep, the sun making a weird light at the end of the tunnel effect.

'Huh… If it's heaven, at least I've got Sasuke to keep me company…'

It was the epitome of how tired and sore he was that he didn't squash that thought immediately as he slowly slipped into unconsciousness again.

**A/N Bleh.**


End file.
